Momo
Momo was a winged lemur and a loyal companion of Avatar Aang and his friends. By late 99 AG, he lived at the Southern Air Temple and was the only known specimen of the winged lemur species to still be alive after the Air Nomad Genocide.[2] History Discovery While visiting the Southern Air Temple in late 99 AG, Avatar Aang, Katara, and Sokka heard a strange noise from the doorway of the sanctuary of the temple, indicating that someone had entered the room.[2] Afraid that it was a firebender, they hid behind two Avatar statues, only to discover that the intruder was just a lemur. Aang took interest in him and longed to adopt him as his new pet; in contrast, a desperately hungry Sokka wished to eat their newly discovered companion for dinner. A chase ensued between Sokka and Aang, which ultimately led Aang to discover Monk Gyatso's corpse. Afterward, the lemur provided Sokka with a quantity of food. Aang decided to keep the lemur as a pet and named him "Momo" after he stole a moon peach from Sokka.[2] From this moment on, Momo remained a constant addition to their family, accompanying the team on their journeys throughout the world. Journey to the North Momo and Team Avatar traveled to Omashu where they were detained in a prison chamber by King Bumi. Aang planned to have Momo slip through an air vent to reach Appa for help. Momo, however, had eaten a large amount of fruit and was unable to fit through the vent.[3] Later, Team Avatar developed a plan with the objective of Fire Nation guards arresting Katara so she could rescue Haru from his imprisonment. Through an elaborate scheme involving air vents, a large boulder, and Aang's airbending, Katara feigned earthbending. The guards initially thought Momo was the earthbender, observing that he had raised arms to lick them clean, but Sokka corrected them, stating that the bender was Katara.[4] During the events on the winter solstice, Team Avatar created a successful ploy to trick the Fire Sages into opening the Fire Temple sanctuary by having Momo crawl through the pipes into the chamber and move about, casting a shadow. He later helped to subdue the sages by attacking the Great Sage, thereby creating a distraction for Aang to enter the sanctuary. He wore the headdress of the Great Sage while accompanying Appa as the bison rescued the group from the collapsing temple.[5] Momo freed Katara from her bonds after the latter was tied to a tree. Afterward, the lemur had a brief altercation with the pirate captain's iguana parrot over a waterbending scroll and ultimately defeated it by ensnaring it in a flag.[6] Sometime later, when Katara and Sokka fell ill, Aang ventured to an herbalist institute, seeking a cure to their illness; Momo remained behind, keeping them company. While waiting for Aang to return, Katara requested that Momo fetch water, but he did not understand her words. As such, the lemur brought back all sorts of objects, without ever retrieving the desired water.[7] Momo accompanied the team throughout the rest of their journey without making significant contributions.[8] Siege of the North During the Siege of the North, Momo did not participate in battle, instead accompanying Katara and Princess Yue.[9] When Zuko captured Aang while the latter was in the Spirit World, Momo stayed at the Spirit Oasis while the rest of the team searched the frozen tundra surrounding the city. Momo later pounced on Admiral Zhao in the midst of a speech, momentarily distracting the firebender; this, however, did not prevent Zhao from killing Tui, the Moon Spirit. After Tui was killed, Aang entered the Avatar State and joined forces with an enraged La to repel the attacking Fire Nation fleet while Momo watched in awe with the others. Once the siege ended, Momo and the rest of Team Avatar shared a group hug at the chief's temple.[10] Traveling through the Earth Kingdom When the team returned to the city of Omashu in the Earth Kingdom, Momo split from the group in search of food while Team Avatar was preoccupied with contriving a pentapox outbreak. He got into a scuffle with the governor's son, Tom-Tom, who was intrigued by Momo's tail and followed him out of the city.[11] When flying over a swamp, a sudden tornado separated Momo and Appa from the rest of the team. While wandering though the swamp, they were confronted and pursued by a Foggy Swamp Tribe hunting party. Momo was captured in the chase by Tho, but later released when Huu and Team Avatar intervened.[12] While flying to Wan Shi Tong's Library, Zei expressed fascination with Appa, wishing he could speak his language in order to understand the bison. Momo appeared beside the professor and chittered. In response, Zei merely replied, "Shush, chatty monkey!"[13] After Appa's disappearance in the Si Wong Desert, Momo was captured by a buzzard wasp, but was rescued quickly by Aang, who viciously knocked the creature out of the sky with an air whip, bitterly refusing to lose another friend.[14] In Ba Sing Se After crossing the Serpent's Pass with Suki, Aang and Momo flew toward the Outer Wall of the Earth Kingdom capital, Ba Sing Se. Aang reached the wall and flew to the top, only to find a huge mechanical drillwith the Fire Nation emblem upon it.[15] During the battle of the drill, after Aang fell to one side of the drill while Azula fell to the other flank, Momo grabbed and saved Aang, while Azula managed to prevent herself from falling on her own.[16] One night, Momo began looking for Appa, and in the process was attacked by a pack of three pygmy pumas. He and the pumas were captured and taken to a local slaughterhouse. Here, Momo was able to remove the pin of his cage and the felines' cage; in an act of gratitude, the pygmy pumas took him to a footprint left by Appa.[17] Weeks later, as Aang met with Guru Pathik, Momo remained back in Ba Sing Se with Katara and later joined Sokka and Toph when they attempted to warn the Earth King of the coup.[18] There, he was captured by the Dai Li, Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula. After Team Avatar's defeat at the hands of Azula, they left the city, traveling with Earth King Kuei and Bosco.[19] Roaming the Fire Nation As Aang attended a Fire Nation school, Momo accompanied him while hiding under his uniform.[20] During the many following adventures of Team Avatar, Momo did not participate until Sokka bought a pet messenger hawk, Hawky. Initially, the jealous lemur engaged in fights with the hawk before Appa calmed them down.[21] Aang was particularly nervous four days prior to the invasion and was uncertain about confronting Fire Lord Ozai. Consequently, he began over-training, leading to multiple hallucinations and nightmares. During one of Aang's visions, Momo appeared to speak with him before participating in a fierce dispute with Appa. Later, while wearing a kimono, Momo fought a samurai-style duel against Appa as koala sheep cheered them on.[22] Final Battles Before the arrival of Sozin's Comet, Momo followed Aang while he sleepwalked onto a giant lion turtle.[23]When Aang awoke, he was confused as to his location and began speaking with Momo, who only answered using his characteristic growls.[1] Preceding the battle at Wulong Forest, Aang warned Momo that he should to fly to somewhere safe.[24]Momo returned once Ozai was defeated by the Avatar. Once the war was over, Team Avatar, along with Irohand Mai, reunited in the Jasmine Dragon. Aang took a seat on the floor and airbent an object around while Momo gave futile chase.[25] Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Air Nomad characters Category:Animal characters Category:Characters Category:Fauna Category:Simpsons Characters Category:Graphic novel characters Category:Hybridized creatures Category:Main characters Category:Major graphic novel characters Category:North and South characters Category:Team Avatar Category:The Promise characters Category:The Rift characters Category:The Search characters Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender characters Category:Characters created by Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko